The present invention relates to apparatus for use in transplanting crops and more particularly to a novel apparatus of generally small size which may be manually propelled over the ground for forming crop-receiving cavities by means of injecting a liquid into the ground.
In the growing of row crops, such as celery, cucumbers, tomatoes, squash, lettuce, etc., by transplanting, it is generally the practice to form a trench or other type of hole in the ground soil and then place a seedling therewithin. Various types of apparatus have been developed for mechanically digging a trench or hole and placing a seedling therewithin. Soil is then mechanically packed around the seedling to fill the hole. However, such apparatus generally are large and bulky, expensive, and are subject to mechanical breakdown. In response to the various problems associated with mechanical transplanting apparatus, applicant has developed a method and apparatus for crop transplanting which utilizes the principle of directing or injecting fluid into the ground to form crop-receiving cavities. This principle is embodied in applicant's co-pending patent application entitled "Method and Apparatus for Crop Transplanting" Ser. No. 832,686, filed Sept. 12, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,247.
With respect to forming crop-receiving cavities by injecting a fluid into the ground, it has been determined that such a method is particularly advantageous for farms having small acreage (in the general range of 2-30 acres). Unfortunately, such farms may not be able to support the investment necessary to undertake the purchase of larger and more complex machines as set forth in the above-mentioned patent application.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a smaller-scale and light-weight apparatus for use in transplanting crops which includes a manually propelled vehicle having a reservoir means mounted thereon for containing a supply of liquid. A pressurizing means for imparting fluid pressure against the liquid contained in the reservoir means is also mountd on the vehicle. Dispensing means for receiving liquid under pressure from the reservoir means are provided for directing liquid, in the form of a jet, into the ground to form a crop receiving cavity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, as described above, in which the pressurizing means includes a vessel containing a fluid under pressure, such as a bottle of CO.sub.2 which is commercially available. The vessel is detachably connected to the reservoir means and removably mounted on the vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, as described above, in which a boom is carried on the vehicle and extends generally transversely to the direction of travel. The boom spans across a predetermined width, and the dispensing means, which includes a plurality of spaced-apart and liquid injecting nozzles are mounted on the boom. Each of the nozzles is selectively positionable along the longitudinal axis of the boom for predetermining lateral spacing of the nozzles. Thus, as the apparatus is manually propelled over the ground, liquid may be transferred, under pressure from the reservoir means, to each of the nozzles. The nozzles are mounted to face downwardly so that liquid ejected therefrom is directed or injected into the ground to thereby "drill" or dig a crop-receiving cavity.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.